


Разговоры о первой любви

by Poloz



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz
Summary: Дже-Ха и Йона разговаривают о первой любви.





	Разговоры о первой любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell me about your first love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981312) by [Codango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango). 



Похоже, Йона была обречена получать новые навыки путём долгих усердных тренировок.

Дже-Ха валялся на своих вещах на безопасном расстоянии от костра, где Юн пытался научить Йону готовить. Даже если бы у них были нормальные кухонные принадлежности, хорошие продукты и настоящая печь, это всё равно стало бы настоящим испытанием. А учитывая то, что готовить приходилось на открытом огне, добавляя дикие травы и специи, которые нужно было беречь...

Дже-Ха наблюдал, как принцесса осторожно попробовала свое первое рагу. И тут же закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться при виде выражения её лица. 

— Юн, это ужасно! — пожаловалась она. 

— Ты не дала травам как следует покипеть в бульоне, — заметил повар, лекарь и одновременно нянька их маленького отряда. — Запомни, супы и рагу готовить проще всего. Их почти всегда можно спасти с помощью приправ, даже если ты не очень хорошо готовишь. 

— И поэтому мы так часто их едим? — радостно спросила Йона.

И Дже-Ха в который раз задумался, почему Суон просто не женился на ней. 

На неё стоило только взглянуть — девушка была привлекательна, как грех. Если Суон так сильно хотел занять трон, то с чего он взял, что убить короля — самый легкий из путей?

— Добавь этого немного... Не пересыпь... Ааааа!

Дже-Ха заставил себя встать и отойти в сторону. Он сомневался, что Юну понравится, если он посмеется над их уроками. К счастью, на границе их маленького лагеря сидел Хак и мастерил новые стрелы для Йоны. 

Донимать мрачного телохранителя Йоны было почти так же забавно, как саму принцессу. 

Хак поднял взгляд от своей работы и чуть ли не зарычал на него.

— Не сейчас. Я занят. 

— Да ладно, мы же не разговаривали весь день. Не будь таким злюкой. 

— Иди донимай Киджу. 

— Я ему уже надоел.

— Какое совпадение. Мне тоже.

— Хватит, — мягко приказал Дже-Ха. — Расскажи мне о твоей принцессе.

На это он получил ответ — Хак опустил нож, очень острый на вид.

— Она и твоя принцесса. Ты сам сказал. 

— Я буду следовать за госпожой, пока буду ей нужен. — Дже-Ха положил руку на сердце. — Но я хотел бы узнать о твоей принцессе. — Он сел, удобно скрестив ноги. — Я имею в виду, ты знал её в те времена, когда она действительно была принцессой. 

Хак нахмурился.

— Она и сейчас принцесса.

— Сейчас это просто слово. Но когда-то она ведь носила роскошные наряды, заплетала волосы и раздавала приказы слугам. 

Хак пригрозил ему недоделанной стрелой.

— Она по-прежнему раздает приказы.

Иногда Дже-Ха едва удерживался от того, чтобы не пнуть этого человека в лицо. Возможно, даже драконьей ногой. Отчасти именно поэтому компания Хака доставляла ему такое удовольствие. 

— Перестань. Какой Йона была во дворце? И я уверен, что ты сам вызывался выполнять её приказы.

Хак прислонился затылком к дереву. 

— Она... думаю, старалась не приказывать. По крайней мере, когда была младше, — он усмехнулся, что-то вспомнив. — Однажды она разозлилась на меня из-за того, что я не помог ей справиться с одной проблемой. Но потом извинилась, сказав, что ей нужно учиться самой решать проблемы. 

— Да? — Дже-Ха наклонился вперед. — И как она извинилась?

Хак вдруг покраснел и снова взялся за нож и стрелу.

— Не помню.

— Лжец. Расскажи мне. 

Хак бросил на него мрачный взгляд. 

— Она дала мне фрукт, понял? Перестань думать о том, о чём думаешь. 

— Ни о чем таком я и не думал. Что ещё?

Хак провёл ножом по стреле.

— Что именно тебя интересует?

Дже-Ха закусил обратную сторону губы. Как бы спросить про Суона так, чтобы... чтобы Хак не замкнулся в себе, как он делает при звуке этого имени? 

— О друзьях. Расскажи мне о друзьях. 

Что-то промелькнуло на лице Хака, но так же быстро и исчезло. 

— Ей редко разрешали покидать дворец, — признал он. — В день её рождения устраивали пир, на который приходили знатные люди её возраста. Но она их не знала по-настоящему. Поэтому мы всегда устраивали собственный праздник после.

Дже-Ха был готов поспорить, что знает, кто был частью этого «мы».

— Уверен, это были отличные пирушки. Должно быть, ты был на них звездой.

Хак снова угрюмо взглянул на него. 

— Но неужели никто из этих «знатных людей её возраста»... — Дже-Ха сделал паузу, — не пытался за ней ухаживать?

От удивления Хак даже открыл рот. 

— Да брось, она вошла в возраст, особа королевской крови, хороша собой. И если она не сильно поменялась с тех пор, то с ней достаточно весело. — Дже-Ха приподнял брови. — И ты говоришь, что никто не заинтересовался ей?

Хак сжал зубы и вернулся к стрелам.

— Если и кто-то предлагал ей подобное, меня в это не посвящали.

Дже-Ха оглянулся через плечо на костер — судя по гордому выражению лица Юна, ужин будет гораздо лучше, чем раньше. Йона откинула волосы с глаз и рассмеялась.

— Интересно, почему...

Только когда Хак взглянул на него, Дже-Ха понял, что произнес это вслух. 

— Мы не так часто об этом говорили, — вспомнил Хак. — Но я думаю, что дело было в короле Иле, который старался оттянуть неизбежное. — Он почесался ножом. — А принцесса... Её мысли занимало совсем другое. 

Дже-Ха смотрел, как Хак бездумно играет ножом. Он смутно догадывался, что нерассказанные части истории были связаны с Суоном. Дже-Ха не собирался отвлекать Хака от его бешеной убийственной ярости. Но...

Возможно ли, что Йона была заинтересована в Суоне? Эта мысль интриговала. Может быть, они встречались тайно?

Дже-Ха снова посмотрел на Йону и нахмурился. Это ей совсем не подходило. Принцесса была слишком... наивной? На ум приходил только какой-нибудь неудачник с цветами и украшением в руках, который нелепо топтался на месте, пока Йона проносилась мимо него в своем потрёпанном плаще с луком наизготовку. 

— Что ж, — Дже-Ха хлопнул Хака по плечу сильнее, чем нужно было, и поднялся на ноги. — Нам всего лишь нужно присмотреть за нашей принцессой, пока она не определится, так?

Он бы с удовольствием посмотрел на выражение лица Хака, однако обернуться значило испортить весь эффект.

*

Вечер подходил к концу, когда Дже-Ха передал Йоне надтреснутую чашку с чаем. Хак, Юн и Киджа мыли посуду и набирали воды на реке, Зено уже видел десятый сон в своем спальном мешке, и кто знает, где шатался Шинъя.

Такая возможность появлялась не каждый день. 

— Очень мило с твой стороны. Спасибо! — Йона сделала глоток горячего чая. Он не мог быть таким же вкусным, как чай, который она пила большую часть своей жизни, но... Дже-Ха заставил себя не думать об этом. Хотя они выросли в совершенно разных условиях, Йона уже привыкла к такой жизни. 

— Йона, милая, — Дже-Ха устроился поудобнее у огня. — Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о своей первой любви?

Йона вздрогнула и пролила немного чая на грудь — наверное, обожглась. 

— Д-дже-Ха! — Она вытерла подбородок рукавом. — С чего это ты вдруг?

Он только отмахнулся. 

— О чем это ты? Отличная тема для разговора у костра. 

Наверное, Йона сильно покраснела от смущения, но в пламени костра разглядеть это было трудно. Она выпрямила спину.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Но...

Дже-Ха приподнял бровь и усмехнулся.

— «Но» что, принцесса?

— На равных условиях. Ты первый.

Дже-Ха уставился на неё, а Йона упрямо задрала подбородок.

— Надо же, Йона, — Дже-Ха пытался не рассмеяться. — Мои истории совсем не интересные.

— Какая жалость. Я умею хорошо рассказывать, — Йона как ни в чем не бывало отпила чай.

Дже-Ха пожевал нижнюю губу и прищурился. 

— Что ж, — наконец ответил он, — не могу позволить себе упустить интересного рассказчика. Полагаю, тут ничего нельзя сделать. — Он оперся на отставленные назад руки. — Скажем, мне было семь.

Йона хихикнула и поплотнее закуталась в плащ. Судя по её виду, она определенно наслаждалась происходящим. 

— Рёкурю встретил любовь в таком нежном возрасте.

Дже-Ха попытался улыбнуться. Он годами не вспоминал об этом. 

— Меня охраняли очень тщательно. Большую часть времени я был заперт. 

Йона нахмурилась.

— Ужасно. Не могу представить, как можно держать зелёного дракона взаперти.

Проклятье!.. Ему просто следовало отказаться от истории Йоны. Это слишком...

— Да, один мальчик думал так же, как ты. Он был чуть старше меня. Не могу точно вспомнить, сколько ему было лет. Сомневаюсь, что вообще когда-то это знал. Он был... высоким.

— Высоким? Это всё, что помнишь? — лукаво спросила Йона.

О нет, Дже-Ха помнил всё. 

— Хочешь узнать больше? — спросил Дже-Ха с почти искренней улыбкой. — Хорошо. Его звали Оби. И да, он был высоким. И стройным. И у него были тёмные волосы.

Йона чуть наклонилась вперёд. Огонь окрасил её в красный.

— А его глаза?

— Золотистые. Как у самого красивого кота, которого ты когда-либо видела. Когда он впервые заглянул в мое окно, я едва не закричал, — подумал, что это был дикий зверь.

На самом деле он всё-таки закричал, а Оби велел ему заткнуться.

— Иногда Оби приносил мне разные вещи. Фрукты. Печенье, очень вкусное. Однажды он принес мне мячик. — Дже-Ха развел руки. — Я не мог не влюбиться в него.

— Тебе было семь, — возразила Йона, улыбаясь при этом мило и даже восторженно. 

— В семь лет уже можно понять, что такое доброта, — заметил Дже-Ха, подняв палец.

А ещё преданность. И риск.

— А... ты когда-нибудь признался ему? — Йона подобрала колени к груди и обняла их.

Дже-Ха смотрел в огонь.

— Нет. Упустил момент.

Дже-Ха узнал — Оби избили за то, что он приносил еду. Сильно.

— Он уже покинул мою деревню к тому моменту, как я... сбежал.

Ему подумалось, что Йона, пусть и не одарённая многими талантами, всё-таки неглупа — Дже-Ха мог сказать это по виду, с которым она выслушала его историю.

— И теперь ты хочешь узнать мою историю. 

Йона взяла небольшую ветку и аккуратно положила в огонь.

О да. Именно поэтому он и начал этот разговор. 

— Таковы были наши условия, дорогая.

— Он был высоким. — Йона бросила на него хитрый взгляд, на что Дже-Ха ответил ей искренней улыбкой. 

— Тебе нравятся высокие мужчины, принцесса? 

— Я хочу окружить себя ими, Рёкурю, — ответила она, махнув рукой в направлении, куда ушли остальные. 

— Тогда у тебя не очень-то хорошо получается. Назвать высокими можно только меня и Хака.

— А ты быстро исключил Шинъю и Киджу!

— Вот они, — Дже-Ха сделал ударение на последнем слове, — попросту не низкие. Нельзя сравнивать их со мной. А что касается Юна и Зено...

— Не будь таким грубым. Ты хочешь услышать историю полностью или нет?

— Конечно же, хочу. 

Он подался вперед. Возможно, именно благодаря её дару пропадала печаль драконов. 

— Он всегда был выше меня, — продолжила Йона. — Даже в детстве. Я помню... — она говорила очень тихо. — Я помню, как однажды заметила, что он вырос намного выше меня. Я не видела его целый год. Мне было четырнадцать. Уверена, при встрече он подумал, что я выросла дурочкой. Я не могла выдавить из себя ни слова.

— Невозможно. — Слова слетели с его губ прежде, чем он понял, что хотел сказать. — Уверен, он думал, что ты очаровательна, — с присущей ему галантностью заверил её Дже-Ха.

Йона закатила глаза.

— Хак сказал мне, что я говорила, как идиотка.

— Хак просто придурок.

— Дже-Ха!

— Брось, я очень его люблю. Но он всё равно придурок. И всё же, — Дже-Ха ободряюще улыбнулся, — об этом высоком юноше. И что же он такого сделал, чтобы заслужить благосклонность прекрасной принцессы? 

Йона вздохнула и пошевелила угли веткой. 

— Прекрасная принцесса... Думаю... Я думаю, может быть, именно поэтому я в него и влюбилась. — Она замолкла. — Я почти никого не знала. И он был очень добрым. Милым. И умным. И хотя я точно была совершенно избалованным ребенком, он вёл себя так, как будто ему нравилось быть со мной. И мой отец... Он любил его.

— Йона... — Какой-то миг Дже-Ха беспомощно смотрел на неё. Она не казалось готовой вот-вот заплакать. Всё было гораздо хуже. Она выглядела... опустошенной. 

— Полагаю, с первой любовью у нас обоих не удалось.

Йона коротко рассмеялась и пожала плечами. 

— Если бы удалась твоя первая любовь, вы бы счастливо жили где-то вместе. Я могла никогда не встретить тебя. А если бы удалась моя... — Она встала, отряхнула одежду и одарила его улыбкой. — Если бы удалась моя первая любовь, я бы никогда не встретила вас всех. И я могу сказать тебе, что совсем не хотела бы этого.

Услышав это, Дже-Ха поднялся. Он сделал к ней шаг, а потом ещё один. Проклятая драконья кровь. Но он сомневался, что может винить своих предков в том, что его к ней тянет. 

— Ты имеешь ввиду... — он старался говорить тихо и спокойно, — что предпочла бы нас своей первой любви?

Она взглянула на него, и что-то странное промелькнуло в её фиолетовых глазах в свете огня. 

— Я бы предпочла любого из вас его любви.

Она говорила тихо, но с такой уверенностью, что он буквально почувствовал это кожей. Дже-Ха подошел совсем близко, протянул руку и сжал её локон между пальцами.

— Не могу говорить за остальных, — наконец сказал он, — но у тебя точно есть я, Йона.


End file.
